There are presently several means for protection to keep malware from entering computer systems. Current state of the art solutions use various software means and approaches to protect the computer systems against cyber-attacks and malicious intrusions. The software used, although beneficial in some cases can be corrupted and rendered ineffective whenever cyber intruders discover a new method to confuse the software by exploiting seemingly endless possible points of attack.
Furthermore, the market and installation of IoTs is increasing at a rapid pace with the advent of efficient battery powered electronics, wireless communications cloud computing services and the Internet. Specifically, hardware for present solutions include the utilization of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags, sensors such as temperature, humidity, cameras, pressure sensors, optical fiber, optical devices laser devices, LEDs and photosensors. Software includes firmware embedded in controllers of the IoT hardware, communications software, wireless communication systems, servers, server operating systems and database management systems. An increasing concern is that IoT systems can be subject to Cyber-attacks from an adversary who can take advantage of the diversity and openness of the Internet to conduct damage for no logical reason or to gain some financial advantage. Cyber-attacks could have grave consequences in some IoT systems with large financial losses or potentially harm to humans or animals.